Fate Steps In To See You Through
by BookLizard
Summary: Sequel to Tears, Travel, and True Love's Triumph. Read that for this one to make sense! Amelia wants to become human for Larry, but she's going to need help.  Will fate and true love see them through? Or will things go horribly awry? Read to find out!
1. Enough for Me

**A/N: Drumroll, please! The long-awaited sequel to Tears, Travel, and True Love's Triumph! I do mean LONG awaited when I say it. I am SOOOOO sorry that it took this long for me to write this. I am ashamed. I just got super busy and let things get away from me a little. I'm going to try not to let that happen again, at least not until this story's done. I also feel the need to apologize for this chapter. I know it's really short, but I'm just getting things set up. The next one is already longer than this one, and hopefully the rest will be, as well. Anywho, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Enough for Me**

The first time Larry saw Amelia talking to Ahkmunrah, he didn't think much of it. They were just talking, after all, even if the discussion did look rather serious. The second time, he wondered what they were up to. The two of them were sitting side by side on a bench with their heads together, bent over the tablet, whispering about something. He hesitated, then shook his head. He wasn't going to pry. The third time, though, he knew he had to do something. Ahkmunrah was looking decidedly uncomfortable as he patted Amelia on the back, trying to comfort her as she cried. Larry took one look at the scene and strode into the room.

"All right, what happened? Ahk, what's going on?" the night guard asked as he took his wife in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Larry, I can't say anything," the pharaoh replied, raising his hands to ward off further questions. "This is for her to tell you." With that, he all but fled the room, leaving the other two alone.

Larry turned questioning eyes on Amelia. "What's the matter, love? Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I suppose I'm being a silly sap. It's just…I didn't want to tell you until we were sure. Ahkmunrah's been helping me with a little experiment, trying to see if his spiffy tablet-thingy could make me human. He thought it was going to work, but…" She shrugged. "Apparently not. It just kinda fizzled." Another tear slid silently down her cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'm sorry, Ace."

"Oh, Amelia, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Larry exclaimed. "It's not your fault. Besides, I love you exactly as you are. You don't need to be human to be enough for me. Of course I'd love to be able to spend more time with you during the day, but I asked you to marry me knowing that it might never be possible, and I was and still am at peace with that fact."

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. When Amelia and Larry could see again, they were no longer alone. They had been joined by a trio of strange old women, one of whom was holding a lethal-looking pair of scissors.

"Hello, dearies. We've been watching you."

**A/N: So, let me know what you thought! Reviews may help shape the direction the story takes, so let me know what you like or don't like and I'll try to improve the next chapter! ****I have to credit two sources of inspiration for this plot: my fellow fanfiction author Pamena and the TV show Charmed. If you are interested in Sweeney Todd at all I HIGHLY recommend Pamena's stuff. It's amazing. So yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Love Will Find A Way

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of myself. Two chapters up in as many days. I can't promise that I'll always be this prompt, though. After this chapter I have to write the rough draft before I can type more chapters, so it will probably be a while longer. Also, I have a few papers assigned for second semester in school already, and they'll be eating what little free time I actually posses. Again, sorry, enough of my babbel, you probably don't care. Read and enjoy! Or if you don't enjoy, let me know why so I can fix it, please. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: Love Will Find A Way**

"Hello, dearies, we've been watching you."

Larry jumped and immediately put himself between Amelia and the three old women. "Who are you and how the heck did you get in here?"

Amelia sighed patiently and disentangled herself from her husband. "You've gotta break that habit, Ace. I'm pretty sure they're not going to hurt us."

The woman on the left, the one holding the scissors, let out a loud cackle. "No, my pets. We aren't here to hurt either of you. Not much, anyway. We just came to offer you a choice."

The one in the middle cut in. "It's not actually a hard choice, you know. You just have to say yes or no. It's the choice of a lifetime, really."

"Literally. We won't offer this again, so you'd best make sure that your choose right the first time."

"My sisters and I have decided to offer you…life," cried the woman in the middle with a flourish. "We are the Moirai, you see. I am Lakhesis, and these are my sisters, Kolthos and Atropos."

"The Three Fates?" Larry asked, astonished. He had read a bit about them when he was trying to learn enough history to survive his new night guard job a few years ago.

The one with the scissors, Atropos, cackled. "Smart lad. Yes, we're the Fates. We don't usually interfere directly in the affairs of you little mortals, but…" She shrugged.

Kolthos sniffed disdainfully. "Lakhesis thought it was necessary."

"Oh, don't give me that, sister. You want to help them just as much as I do."

Larry cleared his throat. "As entertaining as your bickering is, ladies, I must interrupt. What exactly do you intend to help us with?"

Kolthos giggled. "Oh, it's quite simple, really." She held out a thread that glowed with a soft golden light. "This is for her. It's life."

Amelia gaped. "You mean…that would make me human?"

"Naturally."

The pilot started forward, but Larry stopped her. "Wait. What's the catch? And why are you helping us?"

His questions were met with a feral smile from Atropos. "See, sisters? He really is intelligent on occasion. I like this one."

Lakhesis elbowed her sister to silence her. "Hush, Atropos. There is only one condition to our offer, Larry Daley. This thread is new life. That means she must begin anew as well. A clean slate, if you will. You won't have to start as a baby, of course," she clarified. "We aren't quite that cruel."

Amelia drew back, horrified. "You mean my memories, don't you? You'll make me forget everything."

"Yes, but don't worry. We'll keep them safe for when you need them again. You may be able to earn them back."

"How?"

Lakhesis started to answer, but Atropos but her off. "I want to tell them this part! You see, we have a little wager going on. Our dear sister thinks that what you two have is true love, or some other such rot. Highly unlikely, in my opinion. Kolthos and I remain unconvinced. Lakhesis is betting that the two of you will be able to beat this…challenge. Kolthos thinks that you won't."

Larry narrowed his eyes. "And what are you betting?"

The third of the Fated snorted. "I'm betting that you won't even accept."

"What is this challenge, exactly?" Amelia asked.

"Simple. You take this life we're offering you. You become human. We take your memories, and then we separate you two. If you can manage to find each other and fall in love again, we'll return your memories and you can keep the life. The trick is, you have to say it and mean it. Even if you find each other, if you don't say it, then you still lose. If you lose, we get to keep your memories and we'll be taking the life back, as well." Kolthos appeared gleeful at the prospect. Larry, on the other hand, wore an anxious expression. "Oh, and one more thing: there's a time limit. You've got a month."

"That's an awful deal!" the night guard exclaimed. "What makes you think we'd have a chance of winning this game of yours?"

"Because true love will always find a way. It's a powerful thing, one that nearly everyone underestimates. Many people will never know what it feels like, but I believe the two of you are lucky enough to have found it. What else could have seen you through all of the hardships you've endured so far? Now we're giving you an opportunity to see just how strong it really is. I know that you two will find a way through this, even if my sisters refuse to believe it," Lakhesis told them softly.

"So," Atropos began, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Do you accept our offer?"

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way," Larry repied immediately. He paused when Amelia rested her hand on his arm.

"Ace…I think we should consider what they're giving us here. We met and fell in love once, and we can do it again. If this is the only way for me to become human…I want to try it. I can't stand being stuck like this forever, knowing that you deserve more but I can never give it to you. I become a statue every day, for Pete's sake! And sooner or later I'm going to end up watching you and even Nicky grow old and die while I stay frozen in time, young forever. I can't do that, Ace, not when I know there's another way." Then, before Larry could stop her, she stepped forward and grasped the thread of life that Kolthos held out to her. "I accept."

The Three Fates grinned as one. "It's a deal." There was another blinding flash of light, and when the last of the spots cleared from Larry's vision, he was alone.

"Oh, Amelia, love. What have you done?"

**A/N:**** A bit of a cliffie here, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Plus it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Regardless, it's done. What will happen next? Will Larry be able to find Amelia, or are they going to run out of time? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make me happy, happy me writes faster!**


	3. Dreams to Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. Life's gotten even more insane than ever lately. What a shock, right? Anyway, I've got a new beta (someone at school who will keep bugging me to write) so the chapters hopefully won't be TOO long in coming. If they are, though, I apologize once more. Like I've said, I'm never giving up on a story, no matter how long it might take. I'd hate to leave people wondering what happened, because I know I hate it when people do that to stories I'm reading. Anyway, I'll shut up. Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: Dreams to Nightmares**

Sunrise seemed to come very quickly that day, and it brought with it a very harassed and frustrated night guard. He had spent the remainder of the night searching the museum from top to bottom for any trace of Amelia or the three old women. When he found nothing, he was finally forced to admit that she was gone. It hadn't been a dream. He hurried the exhibits back o their places and then, once the sun had risen, he sat down, put his head in his hands, and sighed. He had no idea how he was going to explain any of this to poor Nicky, who had just been getting used to having a mother again. The boy was currently back at boarding school after a wonderful summer vacation, but he called most nights to talk to his friends at the museum.

Larry rubbed his face and stood up. He knew Nicky wouldn't be done with his classes until late that afternoon, so the first thing he needed to do was go home and get some sleep. The night guard left the building and drove home almost on autopilot, and he undressed quickly and crawled into bed, setting his alarm just before he fell asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, sleep did not prove to be the refuge that Larry had hoped for. His dreams were loud, dark, and chaotic, filled with swirling colors and shapes all crowded around him. Suddenly everything solidified and stopped moving. Looking around, Larry was surprised to find himself back at the Smithsonian, inside the Federal Archives. This time, though, the whole building was dark and eerie. Larry wandered through the rows and rows of boxes, feeling like he needed to find something, only he didn't know what. He just knew that it was very important. Anxiety coursed through him, and he sped up, nearly running through the seemingly endless maze of crates, shelves, and dusty exhibits. Suddenly he rounded a corner and stopped. There she was. Amelia. That was what he had to find. She was a frozen statue, but as he started toward her, she came to life and jumped away from him. "Catch me if you can, fly boy!" she shouted, and then she took off running.

"Wait!" Larry called, and then he started after her. Her laughter floated back to him, bouncing off the walls of crates around them. Larry ran faster, trying to catch up with the pilot. He slid around another corner and saw her dashing down a long hallway. Larry gave chase, but all of a sudden, one of the crates lining the hallway burst open. Something huge and pink rushed out and grabbed Larry. It was squeezing the breath out of him, and he watched in alarm as Amelia neared the storage container at the end of the hall. The door slid open, revealing Kolthos, Lakhesis, and Atropos. The three Fates cackled and held out their arms, and Larry watched in horror as Amelia ran to them. "No!" he called out with the last of his breath. Black spots began to fill his vision, and he saw the Moirai converge on Amelia. The last thing Larry saw was the three old women pulling away to reveal empty air where the aviatrix had been, and then the pink mass that was smothering him shifted. He saw the angry face of a giant squid looming over him, and just as everything was fading away, he heard the squid begin to emit a strange beeping noise…

* * *

Larry jolted awake and tried to sit up, only to find that his blankets had tangled around him, choking him. He struggled for a few minutes before he managed to free his arm enough to turn off his loudly beeping alarm clock. Once that was done, he flopped back onto his pillows. He remembered every detail of his nightmare, which was unusual. Perhaps it was some kind of warning? The night guard shuddered. He did NOT want to think about that. Right now, he was just going to call Nicky, explain what had happened, and get the museum ready for the night hours. As soon as his shift ended, he was going to start searching for Amelia. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that, but he knew that he'd find her somehow. It had to work out. They'd found each other once, and they could do so again.

With that reassuring thought in mind, Larry finished untangling himself and got dressed. He had work to do.

**A/N:** **And another chapter successfully posted! Woohoo! I hope you all liked it, review and let me know what you thought, please share any ideas you may have, and tell me what you think could be improved. I always love hearing from you. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Tessa

**A/N: So I'm thoroughly embarrassed that I've let this story go for as long as I have. I am so so so sorry. We've ben having some family issues lately, births and deaths, and I have been incredibly busy with school. I know, that's no excuse. I'll try to do better, I promise. Anyway, without further blabber from me, here's Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Tessa**

The phone call to Nicky went better than Larry had expected. The boy was distressed, of course, but he took it in stride, even reassuring his father.

"Don't worry, Dad. You two have both gotten out of a bunch of bad situations before. I'm sure you can manage it again. Besides, you two were meant for each other. There's no way you two won't find each other again."

Larry smiled. "Thanks, bud. I hope you're right."

"I am, Dad. You'll see. Now, go find her, okay?"

"I will, Nick. See you soon for break, okay?"

"Yeah. See you, Dad," the boy replied, and then h hung up.

The night guard stood staring at the phone in his hand for a moment longer, and then he shook himself out of his reverie and put it back in its cradle. Then he grabbed his bag of supplies and headed out the door. He wanted to be a little early today. Maybe a few extra brownie points would be enough for him to ask MacPhee for some time off.

When he arrived, the director was nowhere to be seen, so he simply went about his duties until the opportunity to speak to his boss arose. The doors soon opened to admit the nocturnal visitors, and Larry watched, chuckling to himself, as Rexy terrorized a trio of teenage boys. Suddenly, he caught sight of a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw a woman with brilliant red hair. It was long and straight, rather than short and curly, but the shade was exactly right…

Just then the woman turned around, and Larry gasped. It was her, it just had to be! He hurried over to get a better look, but the woman saw and noticed that he was staring.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you look like…someone," Larry stammered out.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the woman replied. "I guess I just have one of those faces. She started to turn away, but Larry spoke again.

"Do you know…I mean…are you, by any chance, related to Amelia Earhart?"

"No, I don't think so…" she replied, looking cautious, but amused.

"I'm sorry. You just look like her." He smiled. "You must think I'm crazy. My name's Larry. Larry Daley. I'm the night guard here. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. I'm terrible with maps. I was trying to find the…" she consulted a guide pamphlet. "…Hall of African Mammals."

"Oh, you don't want to see that," Larry told her. "The Hall of Miniatures is much more interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's right over this way. Come on, I'll show you," Larry said.

"Thanks," the woman said. "My name's Tessa, by the way."

"Tessa. Pretty. So, Tessa, what brings you to our humble museum? Besides lions, elephants, and evil monkeys, of course."

She eyed him warily. "Evil monkeys?"

Larry winced. "Yeah. It's a long story. When I first started working here, Dexter took it upon himself to make my job miserable. He's one of the capuchin monkeys. He's also a bit of a kleptomaniac, so watch your keys."

"Just to be clear...we're talking about one of the animatronic monkeys, right?" Tessa asked.

"Well, sort of. Yes. Again, long story. I'll tell you later, okay? Oh, look, here's the Hall of Miniatures," Larry exclaimed, changing the subject. "The Romans and The cowboys are real characters. I don't recommend getting too close to the Mayans. They may be behind glass, but it's best to be cautious. They have these nasty little blowguns, and darts and…it's just not pretty."

Just then, Jed and Octavius came zooming by in their plane. They swooped down and buzzed right over Tessa's head. She shrieked and ducked, swatting at the plane. Jed brought the plane around and landed it neatly on the bench in the middle of the room. He gave a loud whoop and jumped out, striding over to the two humans. Octavius followed him closely, appearing sheepish but exhilarated. "Well, Gigantor, I see you found her. Don't know why you were so worried, she wasn't lost for long."

"Lost?" Tessa asked, confused. "What are you talking about? I want's lost, and I've never seen this man before in my life!"

"Oh, that's just Jed," Larry said, chuckling nervously. "He says the funniest things sometimes."

"Now that ain't true, Gigantor, 'least, not when I ain't had any moonshine, and I promise, I ain't!" the little cowboy protested. "And just what d'you think YOU'RE talkin' 'bout? Just last night you came tearin' in here tellin' us all pilot girl was lost, and now all of a sudden, she ain't lost, she's right here, only she looks funny, and she's actin' all confused…are ya'll tryin' to pull the wool over my eyes?"

"I must admit, I, too, am quite perplexed," Octavius chimed in. "My lady, are you all right? Is there some enemy we might vanquish for you?"

"Oh, ha ha, aren't they so funny?" Larry asked, forcing the words out between gritted teeth. Real jokers."

"I ain't jokin'!" Jed started. Larry picked the two miniatures up and stuffed them back into their plane, ignoring the protests from both of them.

"sorry about that, Tessa. "I'll just send them off; they won't bother you anymore. I think something must have gone haywire with their programming." With that, the night guard picked up the toy plane, intending to lock the two little men in a different room until the night hours were over.

"Wait!" Tessa exclaimed. "Mr. Daley, something odd is going on here. Now, either you tell me what it is, or I'm walking out of here right now, and I won't be back!"

**A/N: So there it is. Please review, let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter is going to be kind of special. A friend of mine wanted to try his hand at writing, so he's going to attempt to write Chapter 5. Don't worry, I'll be editing, so hopefully the style won't change too badly. It just might be a little while longer until it gets posted (though if it takes too long I'll tell him he can write Chapter 6 and I'll do it myself. lol.) Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Since my friend is going to try writing Chapter 5, that frees me up for a bit. Therefore, I've decided to start a new story. It'll be a Bones/NCIS crossover since BOTH of my favorite shows are on hiatus at the SAME TIME! lol. My muse is satisfying my craving for more episodes. I'll be starting to post some of that, but don't worry. I'm still keeping up with this one. Thanks!**


	5. A Little Help

**A/N: So I know this has been a while. I just started college, and my schedule is INSANE. I can't believe I ever thought high school was bad. I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting (my friend decided against writing this chapter, so I took over again, maybe he'll write a different one), and if there's anyone that wants to take over and write a chapter, let me know. You're welcome to contribute to this little story, I'll publish it and give you all the credit, I promise. I'll try to be better, but until fall break, I can't promise the updates will be any more frequent. I'm so sorry. Like I said, though, the story WILL get done. I won't stop writing, no matter how long it is between posts. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: A Little Help**

Larry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay. Umm…it's really simple, actually. They…uh…just removed an exhibit!" He was hoping he could get away with telling her half of the truth. "I guess you look enough like her that the software for the other exhibits is reacting." He smiled winningly, hoping she'd buy it.

Tessa grimaced. "Let me guess; the Amelia Earhart exhibit? That's why you asked if I was related to her."

"Exactly!" Larry exclaimed, grateful that she was helping him concoct his cover story. "They took her out, but I guess they haven't bothered reprogramming the others yet."

"I see," she answered. "Well, I guess that makes sense…"

Feeling relieved, the night guard smiled. "I'm sorry about the mix-up. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you on the full tour after the night hours are over. The museum is way cooler when you have the exhibits all to yourself."

"I'd like that," Tessa replied. 'I probably should say no. I mean, we've only just met. Somehow, though, I feel like I can trust you."

Larry smiled. Perhaps there was a more of Amelia left than he had thought. "Okay. That's awesome. I'll be right back, then. I've got to close up. Give me five minutes." He rushed off to make the announcement that the museum was closing, leaving a bemused Tessa alone in the Hall of Miniatures, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The guests were slowly filing out of the museum and Larry was on his way back to Tessa when an old woman stopped him. "Excuse me, dearies, but I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Well, actually, I'm a bit busy at the moment, ma'am," Larry began.

The old woman interrupted him. "Yes, I know that, but you see, this is very important," she continued. She took his hand, and Larry was surprised to feel something being pressed into his palm. The woman winked, and for a moment, her face shifted into that of Lakhesis. "I just need to give this to someone special for me, alright? Thank you, Sweetie." With that, she turned and meandered slowly toward the exit.

Larry looked down at the object in his hand. It was a small glass vial containing a tiny amount of silvery liquid. There was a note wrapped around the vial, and as Larry read it, a smile grew on his face. He had an ally.

"Hello, there, dearie," the note said. "This isn't much, but it was al I could get away with at the moment. The liquid in the vial is less of a memory than a hint of a memory, but it'll help speed the process along. Just slip it into her drink when she isn't looking, and it'll take effect quickly. My sisters are furious that not only did you accept eh bet, but you also found each other again so quickly. They hate losing, so they may try to interfere, so beware. "Keep your guard up, and don't let me down. I hate losing, too…"

Larry crumpled up the note and slipped it into his pocket with the vial, and then he hurried off to find Tessa.

**A/N: As always, PLEASE read and review. I appreciate any feedback, and let me know if there's something you'd like to contribute, or a chapter you feel that you'd like to write!**


End file.
